


I think about this a lot (Colours)

by On_Standbi



Series: when i thought i was good at writing [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: -bad poetry, Poetry, sorry - Freeform, sorta slam poetry, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Standbi/pseuds/On_Standbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in Economics</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think about this a lot (Colours)

Have you ever looked at the colour blue, and thought that something was slightly off?

I think about this a lot.

Maybe it's a shade of green, unfitting to your taste? What a waste of colour but we'll have to be chaste with each one.  
Purple, have you ever seen a purple that makes in your throat a knot? 

I think about this a lot.

I mean, what about orange, does it make you feel queasy? About the way it slips over to red so easy, and red! 

I think about this a lot.

Red? It makes my head race with thought, I don't want to go to bed anymore.

We can't forget about yellow, it stings the eye (And my insides) -Too bright! Who thinks the sun is yellow?  
It's actually white and white alights something in me, because it's fortunately plain.  
Ah what a pain, we're onto pink, who would pick such a colour?  
That's all done, although you didn't have a chance to blink,

I think about this a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you (for some reason) like my shitty poem please leave a comment, it'd mean a lot :D


End file.
